My beloved
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Naveen and Tiana are just as in love as ever and happily planning for the future , but what will happen when the shadow man comes back into their lives ? Will pain and destruction ruin their happily ever after ?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY this is my first princess and the frog story, there is lots of fluff because Naveen is very romantic in my point of view anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please Read & Review **

Naveen P.O.V

One bright and sunny morning I went down to the restaurant to see Tiana.

When I entered, the scent of many delicious delicacies filled my nostrils.

How lucky I am to have such a wonderful cook as my wife, and extremely beautiful too.

"Good morning Princesa." I said wrapping my arms around her flour covered waist.

"Morning Naveen, you haven't eaten anything yet have you?" She said wiping off her hands on her apron and reaching for a platter of doughnuts.

She set the platter on a small wooden table that she placed in the corner of her large kitchen just for when I felt like taste testing.

I sit down and she brings me a glass of orange juice , some doughnuts ,a bowl of tropical fruits , eggs sunny side up ,a bowl of oatmeal and cream ,and (her special,)beignets .

"Oh Tiana, how you wish me to be a fat man." I chuckle observing the feast set before me.

She playfully punches my shoulder.

"I just want my husband to be well fed." she says her dark brown eyes sparkling.

"And you know you're blessed to have me Naveen." she smiles.

"You are right Cara mia, as we say in Maldonia 'Senza moglie a lato, l'uomo non e beato.'  
Or in English, without a wife by his side, a man can't be blessed."

Tiana blushed and looked so very beautiful.

I look at her, should I tell her now what I want to tell her?

I'm not sure.

She looks so content that I don't want to ask anything of her if it is not what she wants.

She has had to please people her whole life and I will not have her do something unless she truly wants to.

But what if she wants this also?

I decide to talk to her when suddenly Lottie bursts through the kitchen doors.

"Tiana! You are not gonna believe this; Big Daddy has a meetin' with a real .live. Prince! And guess what? HE WANTS TO MEET ME! Oh Tiana, what will I wear? What'll I say? "

Tiana laughed her light musical laugh and looking even more stunning then usual.

"Calm down Lottie, I'll help you out," Tiana said.

"And I'm sure my mama will help you out with a dress."

"Oh thank you Tiana! "Lottie squealed and skipped out the door.

I cleared my throat and began.

"Tiana my love, I was wondering if maybe we should talk about ..." I paused and cleared my throat; this would be so much easier if she wasn't looking so magnificent today.

"Uh having a child." I finally finished.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Well, I think maybe that would be a wonderful idea .But you are going to have to do a lot of the work because I'm running the restaurant."

I laughed "That would be perfectly fine Cara mia, I love children."

Tiana P.O.V

"YES!" I said to myself.

This is wonderful!

Naveen wants children, I am so overjoyed.

I wanted children but I was afraid to ask Naveen. .

I look over at him stuffing himself with the morning meal I prepared.

He looks so adorable.

Sometimes he gets on my nerves; scratch that _most_ of the time he gets on my nerves, but he is so very sweet and so very handsome and Mmmm that Maldonian accent.

I love him so much, he's my Frog and I'm his "Cara mia" which he said means my beloved ,(or maybe it was my darling ) in Maldonian.

Anyway I can't wait to tell my Mama that she might just be getting those grandchildren she wants so badly.

I finish cooking a big ole pot of my daddy's gumbo, give Naveen a kiss and head over to go and see Mama.

I can't wait to tell her, she is going to be so overjoyed

After visiting with my mother I head back to the restaurant for opening .

After a long but fulfilling night I head home to see Naveen .

I walk up to the door but I stop when I see a shadow and smell the scent of pure evil.

I remember that smell, its the shadow man, but what does he want with Naveen ?

A lump forms in my throat and tears come to my eyes .

"Please don't hurt my beloved. " I whisper softly .

**Oh my goodness, SCARY ! But Naveen and Tiana are so cute! I just love them together! And after writing in Haymitch's P.O.V for hunger game stories it is really fun to write in romantic Naveen's P.O.V. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed my story.**

**Please drop a review on your way out and tell me if you would like to hear more of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, here's chapter two .I hope you enjoy! Pretty please read and review, I was a little sad because I only got one review for chapter one, I'm hoping for better results this time. **

Tiana P.O.V

I wanted to run to Naveen, to save him from whatever the shadow man was trying to get.

But I couldn't move, I couldn't budge.

Finally after a while the shadow disappears and I see Naveen walking to our bedroom.

I follow him there and find him sitting on our bed.

"Baby, I saw the shadow man here, how did he come back? What did he want?"

Naveen looks at me with his melted chocolate brown eyes.

"Cara mia, I'm so sorry, but he said that we would kill you."

"Naveen, what are you taking about?"

I asked worriedly.

Naveen took a deep breath.

"The shadow man came and he needed a favor from me, I would not even listen to him so he decided that he would get revenge .He told me that he would take away your child-bearing abilities, or he gave me the choice to murder you. My darling, how could I ever hurt you? I would die without you. What was I supposed to say?"

I stare at him blankly.

This can't be happening, we finally start planning for a future, and we were finally going to have children.

"Naveen ..." I say, planning to cry and beg and try and figure out some way to make this horrible nightmare disappear.

But then I see the extreme hurt and pain in his face and I know that my breaking down would only hurt him more.

I pull him into my arms.

"We can get through this together." I said running my hand through his dark, thick hair.

He smiled a bit," that sounds like something I should be saying to you, no?"

I give him a kiss and we both lay down to go to sleep.

I think we are both secretly hoping that when we wake up this will all be a nightmare.

()

About a month and a half after the shadow mans return, we have an off day at the restaurant so Naveen and I decide just to stay home and relax.

I was reading to Naveen when someone knocked on the door.

It was Lottie, I hadn't seen her since she announced that she was going to meet a prince.

I led her in and she sat on the couch.

Naveen decided to go and read in the other room so Lottie and I could talk.

She looked worried and upset so I tried to be cheerful and asks her how she was.

"So Lottie, how did things work out with your prince?"  
"Well it didn't work out between us but I met one of his friends and we got married." she said holding up her left hand.

"See?" she said.

She wasn't the happy or bubbly or over excited Lottie I know.

"What's the matter Lottie?" I asked grasping her hand.

When I saw she was reluctant to reply I said "you know I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything."  
She paused before speaking.

"He left me already, I still wear the ring but he left."

"Oh no Lottie!" I exclaimed.  
She then glanced around the room before speaking again.

"Tiana, that's not even really why I'm upset."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

"And I don't want my baby to grow up without a father.

"The baby deserves a better life."

I don't know what to think or do.

Could this be a sign? Were Naveen and I supposed to take in this baby and raise it as our own?

What should I say?

I decide to wait and talk this over with Naveen.

After Lottie leaves I walk in to our bedroom where Naveen is sitting on our bed.

I walk to him trying not to disturb him while he's reading because he makes the most adorable serious face and moves his lips to form the words.

I softly lay on the bed next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

He looks at me and smiles.

"I missed you Cara Mia ,"  
He said

"What does cara Mia mean again ?" I asked.

"It means my darling ,but a better name for you would be mia amata."

"And what does that mean?"

He caresses my face with his hand and moves his handsome face close to mine.

"It means my beloved."

I lean towards him, and we kiss.

I almost forget what I had come to tell him.

When we pulled away from each other I brushed some of his dark hair from his forehead and said.

"Naveen, I have something to ask you."

"What Mia amata? "He said smiling.

"Lottie recently married a man who just up and left her already and she just found out she is pregnant. She doesn't want the baby to grow up without a father, but I get the feeling that she doesn't even want him to know. I kind of feel that this is a sign, like we should take her baby and keep it as our own." I said.

He looks at me for a long while.

"We should think about this for a while, and maybe wait and see if Lottie brings it up."

"You're right I say and lean back on the pile of pillows.

"I know that this is serious but can we go back to doing the kissing?" he asks.

"NAVEEN!" I exclaim lifting up a pillow to hit him with.

"I know, I know," he said raising his hands defensively.

"But kissing would be nice, no?"

I smile and lean over to give my husband a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Lottie's P.O.V

How in the world am I supposed to tell daddy that I'm having a baby?

He don't even know that I was married and now he's gonna think the awful-worst of me.

I can't tell him.

I don't, want to tell him but don't I have too?

Well, I wouldn't have to tell him if I gave the baby away.

But how could I ever possibly do that?

I could never give away my own flesh and blood to someone I don't even know.

I twirl a lock of my blond hair around my finger as I lay on my pink satin bed.

I'm so jealous of Tiana, Naveen is so perfect.

He is handsome, sweet, lovin', and he would stick around if he found out Tiana was pregnant, not that he would be leaving in the first place.

I can't help but remeberin' that I could've had Naveen to myself.

But Tiana is my most best friend in the entire world and I know how much she and Naveen really love each other.

So I guess I wouldn't change a thing, even if I had the opportunity.

I still don't know what to do though, and that makes everythin' awful hard.

()  
I decide to go and visit Tiana at her restaurant late that night.

I was feeling kinda hungry and Tiana's food is to DIE for, so I sat down at one of the tables and listened to Naveen fillin' the whole restaurant with his music.

When my food arrived I ate it slow, savoring the taste of the most wonderful food.

After I eat I let myself into the kitchen area.

Tiana is cleaning up because it is almost closing time an' I guess I gave her a start because she dropped a bag of flour on the ground, and it puffed up into the air in smokey little clouds.

We both had a good laugh and I helped her clean it all up.

When we finish cleaning up the flour disaster we talk for a while about girl things and she asks we what I was thinking about doing with the baby.

"I'm not exactly sure."  
I tell her.

"Well Lottie ,Remember I told you the other day that I am unable to have children .Well , if you want someone you know to take the baby then Naveen and I would be more than happy to raise this child as our own ."

I think about what Tiana is proposing.

It sounds really good to me.

The baby would have a loving family, a mother and father that would love him/her dearly.

"What does Naveen think?" I asked.

"Well he really wants to be a father."Tiana replied.

"I don't know how this will sound but, the baby will be white, and you both are so ...dark." I said timidly

Tiana laughed "We would love the baby if it was a little green alien."

"Well Tiana, right now it sounds like the best option for me." I said.

Tiana beamed "Great!"

"So how does this work?" I asked.

()

Naveen's P.O.V

That night when I was finished putting away my instruments Tiana met me at the door way of the restaurant.

"Why don't we take a walk down the street before we go home to bed?" She asked.

"That sounds wonderful mia amata." I said grabbing her little hand in mine.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but say "Faldi faldonza you are beautiful my love!"

She smiled and blushed "You're not too bad looking yourself Naveen." She said.

"Actually, most women see me as un_believably _handsome." I said nudging her with my shoulder.

"Oh, is that so, hmmmm... I wonder if they're looking at the same Naveen as I am."

I must have looked a little hurt because she stands on her tiptoes and kisses me.

"I'm just kidding Naveen, you are 'un_believably_ handsome'" she said mocking my Maldonian accent.

"You think you are a real comedier." I said.

Tiana burst out laughing.

"WHAT?" I asked a little hurt.

For a few minutes she couldn't stop laughing to explain that it was comedian not comedier.

I did not find it funny but apparently my wife did.

"I'm sorry Naveen," she said.

"But that's just so extremely adorable."

"MmmmHmm," I said.

"You are going to have to make it up to me."

I said, she tried to give me a kiss.

"Oh no, I said.

"A kiss is not going to work this time, you need to tell me what Lottie said when you interrogated her and tried to convince her to give us her baby."

"I did _not_ do that!" she exclaimed.

"I was outside the door," I said matter-of-factly.

"I was spying, and I heard you talking to Lottie but I left before she answered."

"Naveen, how often do you spy on me?" She asked.

"Ahem, that is not the point mia amata; the point is that you must tell me what she said because you made fun of my American-translation-of-words."

Tiana laughed, lighting up her whole face.

"Okay, well she said that us adopting her baby sounded like the best option."

I picked her up and swirled her around.

When I set her on the ground I peppered her lovely face with kisses.

"We really will get to parents!" I exclaimed.

She smiled.

"I hope so."

I love Tiana so much ,she is sweet ,loving ,kind ,funny ,energetic ,beautiful ,and she sees me for who I am .

She is not impressed by all of the material things; she just loves me for me, and I am eternally grateful to God for giving her to me.

_The Way That You Love Me lyrics  
It ain't the clothes that you wear  
It ain't the things that you buy  
It ain't your house on the hill  
It ain't the plane that you fly_

It ain't your black limousine  
It ain't your ninety-foot yacht  
It ain't the things that you'll get  
It ain't the things that you got

It ain't the money or the diamond rings  
Honey I ain't impressed with your material things

[Chorus:]  
It's the way that you love me  
It's just the way that you love me  
It's the way that you love me  
It's just the way that you love me

It ain't your friends at the top  
It ain't their fortune and fame

It ain't your heavy connections  
It ain't the Hollywood game

Ain't famous people or the parties they throw  
Honey I ain't impressed with all the people you know

It's just the way that you love me  
(In the heat of the night)  
It's just the way that you love me  
(Baby)

It's just the way that you love me  
(When you're lovin' me right)  
It's just the way that you love me  
(Baby)

It's just the way that you love me  
(And the things that you do)  
[- From: . -]  
It's just the way that you love me  
(Baby)

It's just the way that you love me  
(Make me crazy for you)  
It's just the way that you love me

It ain't the money or the diamond rings  
Honey I ain't impressed with those material things

It ain't the trips to Brazil  
It ain't the weekends in Rome  
It ain't the French Riviera  
You know I'd rather stay home

Ain't the Bahamas  
It ain't Monaco  
Honey I ain't impressed  
With all the places we go

It's just the way that you love me  
The way that you love me  
The way that you love me  
It's just the way that you love me

The way that you love me  
(It ain't the money)

It's just the way that you love me  
(Or the diamond rings)

The way that you love me  
(Ain't what you buy my baby)

It's just the way that you love me  
(Ain't material things)

The way that you love me  
(Ain't your Maserati)

It's just the way that you love me  
(Your house on the hill)

The way that you love me  
(It ain't the parties)

It's just the way that you love me 

Lottie's P.O.V

I told daddy that I was going to spend a few months living with a friend, and I was, but what he didn't know is that I was having a baby.

I write a letter to my Ex-Husband Edward and tell him that I am leaving and that since he decided to leave me, the heir to his throne would grow up and eventually be ruler of Maldonia – a rival kingdom.

I know I will never send the letter but I read it again anyway.

_Dear Edward,_

_By the time you're reading this I will already be staying with my second cousin Luanne in a place where you can't even enter (unless you want rocks thrown at your head.)_

_I am pregnant with your child, but you decided you didn't want to be married to me anymore and since I have no one else I have to give the baby away._

_The only people who know that I am "In the family way." Are you, my best friend Tiana, and her husband._

_They will be raising the baby as their own and my child will one day grow up to be prince or princess of Maldonia._

_I would say I wish you the best but that wouldn't be true and I don't lie._

_Love always, Lottie._

I fold up the letter and put it in an envelope .

I am relaxing in my favorite chair when there is a knock at the door.

"Come on innnnn." I say.

The door opens and one of our servants is standing there.

"Miss Lottie, There is a man here for you and he insists that he has to see you_ today_."

I drop my tea cup on the floor.

It shatters and splashes tea all over the walls.

The girl rushes to wipe it up with her apron, but I don't even notice because my whole world is spinnin' round and round.

I know who is there and he might just ruin everyone's dreams .


	4. Chapter 4

Tiana POV

I was taking a walk down the street, when Lottie showed up next to me.

She matched my pace and then turned to look at me, the light from the street lamps lighting her face, which looked upset.

"Hey Tiana." she said gloomily.

"Hey Lottie, Whatsa matter?"

"I'm so sorry." she said.

I was confused.

"About what ?" I asked, my forehead crinkling in worry.

"I can't give you the baby." she said.

It felt like and arrow pierced my heart but I knew that there was a chance of this happening.

"I understand that you want to keep your baby, Lottie." I said, even though it hurt me.

"It's not that," she said.

"My Ex-Husband came back. He wants the baby, in fact he DEMANDED that I keep the baby. And because he is a prince, I have to either obey, or go to prison."

I gasped." Why would he do that Lottie?" I asked.

"He want an heir to his throne." she muttered into her hands.

"OH TIANA! I am ever so sorry, oh how are you gonna tell Naveen?"

My face fell.

I hadn't even thought of that.

Oh no, Naveen is so excited at the prospect of being a father, I know this will just kill him.

Naveen POV

I dust the flour from my hands and step back to admire my work.

Tiana worked late tonight and didn't have time to make dinner, so I made her some of Naveen's famous pizza.

It looks great, so I pop it into the oven and wait.

I look around the kitchen for the red and white checkered table cloth that I saw Tiana buy the other day.

I was going to set up the little table-in-the-corner like a real Maldonian restaurant.

I smiled to myself; Tiana is going to be so pleased that I am actually cooking!

I finally find the tablecloth in one of the many cupboards and I spread it onto the table.

Then I place some candles and wine that I bought, plates, forks, and finally, the wine glasses.

This is going to be a very romantic evening.

I am about to check on the pizzas, when a young waitress bursts through the door.

"Katrina, what are you doing here so late? It's far past closing time."

"I know," she said.

"But I wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm here." I said, winking.

She blushed.

"I came to tell you that... I have to quit."

"Why must you quit?" I asked.  
"You are one of the best waitresses!"

"Because..." she paused.

"Because you're married, and I'm in love with you."

My face turned white.

What does she mean she's in love with me?

I try to think of something to say, but Katrina bursts into tears.

I feel a paternal need to comfort her, so I wrap her in a hug.

Tiana POV

I walk to my home depressed from the conversation with Lottie.

I'm about to go inside and put on my nightgown and get some sleep, when I notice that the light in the restaurant kitchen is still on.

I sigh and start to make my way to the restaurant.

When I get there I peer through the Windows to see if Naveen is still there and instead I see one of the blond waitresses and Naveen.

The sound is distorted because I'm listening through the window, but I think I hear her tell Naveen (MY HUSBAND) that she loves him.

Naveen then moves towards her and wraps her in a hug.

Sweat begins to bead on my forehead and I start to feel shaky.

I run up the stairs to my house, run into the bedroom and throw myself onto my bed.

How could he? I am his wife, he is my husband. We are promised to each other forever.

I lay there for a long time and let the sobs rack my whole body.

I eventually lift up my head and see that the pillow is completely soaked.

Suddenly I get a surge of confidence.

If Naveen wants that young waitress, he can have her.

But he can't have me too.

I walk to the closet and pull out one of my daddies old suitcases.

I start shoving it full of my clothes, cookbooks and other belongings.

Yes, Naveen can have her, but I'm not gonna sit here and watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Naveen

After Tiana didn't show up after a while I decided to go and find her for myself.

I found her in our bedroom sobbing with her face down in a pillow and bags strewn all around her.

"Ai! Mia Amata, what's this?" I asked.

"I saw you with that woman." she said glaring at me.

Woman? Oh she didn't mean that young waitress did she?

"Tiana, my darling, that was just a misunderstanding. You are my one and only true love. I would be foolish to let the most beautiful woman in the world slip through my fingers." I said.

Tiana looked doubtful.

"But I saw what I saw and heard what I heard." she said

Then I scooped her up in my arms and carried her down to the little dinner I had prepared.

We ate and talked and laughed and we resolved the little 'waitress' issue.

I love my Tiana so much.

She is smart and beautiful and loving.

And I would never risk losing her over someone else.

"Did you see this?" I asked showing her a plate of minced vegetables.

She laughed.

"Yes I saw that. Your getting pretty good."

I leaned over the table and kissed her.

" Naveen, I just love you so much. The jealousy got the best of me I guess. I just don't want to lose you." she said.

"Oh Tia! You will never get rid of me!" I said.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I said and stroked her face.

"I love you." she said smiling.

"Warts and all?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Warts and all." she laughed.

()

Lottie

Edward came a'stridin through the door.

"I heard through the grapevine that you were with child." he said bluntly.

Well, he doesn't waste any time.

"Yes."I said quietly.

"The child is mine?" he asked.

Again I replied with "Yes."

"Well you must move to back to my country immediately; we'll have to be remarried and the child will be raised as the true royal it is."

I didn't know what to say, I wanted Tiana and Naveen to have this child that they both wanted so desperately

"The child is going to be adopted." I said.

"No, Charlotte think, this is our baby, we have to keep it and raise it as our own."

"But the couple that was going to adopt the baby are unable to have children of their own, I can't take away this child from them too." I said, placing a hand on my stomach.

Edward sighed.

"This is my child too, I'm the man and I'll make the decisions. We're keeping the baby and that's final." he said.

"But-" I began

"Not buts." he interrupted.

"We're keeping the baby."

()

Tiana

I look at Naveen; he is so sweet and loving.

How could I ever have doubted him?

I know that virtually every woman finds him attractive, and it really makes me jealous sometimes.

But he is mine, all mine, forever and always.

I begin to think about how I have to tell him about Lottie and the baby.

I don't know how I'm going to say this.

I take a deep breath and begin.

"Naveen, I have something to tell you." I said.

"What would that be Mia Amata?" Naveen asked, wrapping one arm around my shoulder.

"Lottie's Ex-husband came back, and he wants to keep the baby."

Naveen dropped the fork he was holding and stared at me for a moment.

Then he regained his composure and looked at me.

"I understand that he would want to keep his baby." he said quietly.

"I would do anything to be a daddy." he said even softer.

Tears came to my eyes and I remembered my own daddy, and my love for him.

Now there is a good chance that Naveen will never know that love.

"What can we do?" I asked him.

He abruptly stood up and accidentally knocked over his chair.

"We shall go to Mama Odie's. She will most definatly help us." he said.

I was very reluctant to go to Mama Odie, asking her to help me bear children; but Naveen was so excited over the idea that I gave in.

When we got there Mama Odie served some of her gumbo and talked for a while.

"Now what brings you two froggy friends here today?" she asked.

I looked up at her.

"Mama Odie, somehow the shadow man is back. He came and threatened my life, and took away my ability to have children."

I looked at Naveen, unsure if I should tell her something I hadn't even told my own husband.

"I've lost two babies already." I said softly.

Naveen looked up at me, but he did not look upset.

Only sad.

He reached over and held my hand tightly.

"We were wondering if there was anything you could do to reverse this horrible curse." Naveen said, finishing what I could not.

Mama Odie turned her head towards Naveen.

"There is nothing I can do about the curse for this time." she said.

"However, if you were sent to somewhere else, another place, another time -by magic, the curse would be broken. Would you be willing to leave New Orleans and your family, at least until the baby is one?" she asked.

Naveen looked at me.

I felt my head began to nod slowly.

Mama Odie pulled a little bag out of her pocket.

It was filled with yellow, sparkling dust.

She put it on her hand and blew it onto us.

"GOOD LUCK!" she shouted as we swirled round and round in a glittery whirlwind.


End file.
